darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Draynor Village
|text1 = Standard |item2 = |text2 = Destroyed }} Draynor Village is a small village between Falador and Lumbridge. For free players, Draynor Village offers a great willow woodcutting spot just south of the bank and good ranging targets in the south-east while members enjoy having several stalls as well as a Master Farmer to steal from. Draynor Village is under the administration of Varrock, due to the fact that it is part of the kingdom of Misthalin. History Count Draynor's Arrival Sometime during the Misthalin - Morytania War of 1100 to 1200, the vampyre noble Count Draynor of House Drakan was banished from Morytania by his brother Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, the recently-established overlord of Morytania. Draynor, greatly weakened by his separation from his people in Morytania, was forced to flee west to escape the rapidly-growing development of eastern Misthalin. He eventually managed to reach the area that is now Draynor Village, along with a vampyre servant known as Ruantun. Draynor took up residence in a large manor north of the modern village, which he aptly named Draynor Manor. It is unclear at this point whether Draynor Village, albeit under a different name, existed at the time Count Draynor arrived in the area. Given that Count Draynor was regularly forced to feed on the blood of local humans to survive, but at the same time was very weak, it is unlikely that Draynor declared any type of control over the area upon arrival. At the same time, if a village already existed in the area, it is unlikely that it would have adopted Draynor's namesake. The most likely scenario is that later settlers were aware of Draynor Manor to the north, but were unaware of its inhabitant or nature. Because they settled so close to the Manor, they may have adopted its name without realising its meaning; confusion regarding Count Draynor's race, nature, and history have circulated even into the modern Fifth Age, so such a mistake would not have been overly difficult to believe.Messages sent to you by Jagex are strictly confidential... RuneScape Forums A display in the Varrock Museum's second floor indicates that Draynor Village may not have been referred to as such until as recently as the last hundred years. Regardless, in the years to come, the village was regularly terrorised by Count Draynor as he sated his constant need for blood. Because he lacked the authority or power to exact organised blood tithes like the vampyres of Morytania, these attacks had to be done covertly and sporadically. Although the Village lived in constant fear of Count Draynor, this fear was evidently not enough to dissuade the settlement's modest growth. Growth As the late Fourth Age progressed towards the Fifth Age, Draynor Village became one of many successful agricultural communities in Misthalin. Although the nation was constantly invaded and attacked, the military strength of Varrock managed to repel most threats, although with difficulty. Draynor Village's fertile farming grounds allowed to it produce vast quantities of crops such as potatoes, wheat, and onions. These crops, like many grown in the region, were distributed throughout Misthalin and, by way of the Southern Sea and existing trading ports such as Port Lina and later Port Sarim, the civilised human world. In the year 1937, the fort in what is now Lumbridge was granted to the Misthalanian noble Polonius by King Claudius. Polonius encouraged the rapid growth of the area, and bridged the River Lum, earning the settlement its name of Lumbridge. The bridging of the Lum encouraged the growth of trade in southern Misthalin, and settlements in areas such as Al Kharid, Karamja, and Entrana grew rapidly as a result. Draynor benefited from this and, along with Lumbridge and the rest of southern Misthalin, became part of a large agricultural region known as the Breadbasket of Misthalin. The more industrial northern Misthalin became dependent on the crops of the Breadbasket, as did the people of neighbouring regions. Fifth Age Development In the first year of the Fifth Age, runestones were discovered by a Fremennik seer in the northern Fremennik Province. Runestones rapidly fell into the hands of many humans and, with their aid, nations such as Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kandarin, and Crandor flourished. Draynor benefited hugely from this, both economically and in terms of safety from hostile forces. As the development of runes via runecrafting became more commonplace due to the construction of runecrafting altars by the Moon Clan of the Lunar Sea, the study of magic as a whole became the intense focus of many humans. This ultimately culminated in the construction of the Wizards' Tower on a small islet south of Draynor Village. This development brought nominal growth to Draynor Village as wizards and other researchers travelled through it to reach the Tower. The Fremennik-led Runecrafting Crusades of 42 to 62, caused some economic distabilisation in the Breadbasket, but for the most part these effects were temporary. In 70, the Wizards' Tower was destroyed after a dispute between the four orders of the tower during a spell that would allow teleportation. A surviving Saradominist mage, Perien, blamed the destruction on Zamorakians, and massive anti-Zamorakian sentiment shook the civilised world. The Wizards' Tower was rebuilt, with Perien as its new archmage. As the modern day approached, Draynor Village remained a stable and important settlement within the Breadbasket. In the later years of this age, a violent gang known as The Skulls became based within Draynor Village Fairly recently, Draynor Village's market was built, allowing increased trade in the village. In 169, the village was finally lifted from the terror of Count Draynor by an adventurer, who, with help from Morgan and Dr. Harlow, entered the vampyre's crypt and killed him by sticking a stake through his heart. Despite the absence of the Count, Draynor Village has yet to recover from his influences to-day. Sixth Age Development During the first year of the Sixth Age, the Battle of Lumbridge took place in what used to be the forest that separated Lumbridge and Draynor Village. Draynor Market Diango's Toy Store Diango runs Diango's Toy Store selling toy horses, Peahat, spinning plates, confetti, a bouquet, firecrackers, fireworks, a bubble maker, and Toy Kites here. He also returns most holiday items if you lose them. Fortunato's Fine Wine Fortunato runs Fortunato's Fine Wine, a stall dealing in wine. Members can steal a variety of items including grapes, jug, jug of water, jug of wine, and bottle of wine. Cooking level of 35 is required to add grapes to jug of water, which gives 200 Cooking experience points. This allows for Cooking experience whilst thieving, as well as providing healing. Members can also buy jugs of vinegar from Fortunato, which are used in the Rag and Bone man quest and wishlist. Draynor Seed Market Stall]] Olivia runs the Draynor Seed Market, the only place in RuneScape where seeds can be bought. The wine stall and seed stalls can be stolen from with the thieving skill. Farmers Martin the Master Gardener has a pig pen north of the market and sells farming skill capes, launches quests such as Fairytale I - Growing Pains and can be pick-pocketed for seeds. There is also a master farmer around the market place. He is one of the four master farmers in RuneScape, the other three being in Hemenster, North of East Ardougne and south of Varrock. Master farmers are a popular way of getting thieving xp and money, and Draynor Village is the most popular hotspot for this, due to the presence of Fortunato's Fine Wine where healing wine may be stolen to replenish life points. There is also a bank there, so food may be withdrawn and seeds may be deposited with ease. At any given time on a populated world 10-15 players may be seen stalking the farmer. Between stalls and master farmers, the Draynor Seed Market has many thieving opportunities. Places of Interest Draynor Village is small, but its central south position on the free-to-play map area and its bank make it an important area. Also, the willows and fishing spots make it a very popular place to train. Diango's Workshop Diango's Workshop is where much of the 2005 Christmas event took place, replacement marionettes may be attained here. The workshop is currently inaccessible. Players who have lost any holiday event items since 2002 can talk to Diango to have them returned. The 2006 Halloween event also took place in Diango's Workshop, when players were rewarded with the Skeleton Costume and Jack lantern masks. Draynor Sewers The north-western entrance to the Draynor Sewers is located slightly north-west of Aggie the Witch's house, while the south-east entrance is located within Lady Keli's jail compound. Zombies and Skeletons inhabit this dungeon, with a few rather unreliable cover spots to fire Crumble Undead spells from. There is an anvil and a permanent fire in a chamber within the dungeon. The dungeon is also visited during Desert Treasure, for one must seek the aid of the vampyre Ruantun, who has taken his residence there. Morgan's house Players can talk to Morgan in his house to start the Vampyre Slayer quest. They can also pick up the required clove of garlic by searching the Drawers upstairs. House (Formally Warehouse) Just west of Morgan's house house, occupied by a man and a woman. It contains 2 log spawns. Aggie the Witch Aggie the Witch lives in her house, next to the pigs in Draynor Village. Players can bring her ingredients to get dyes and some other quest related items made. She features in the quests Swept Away, Goblin Diplomacy, and Prince Ali's Rescue. There is also a free respawn of cheese and tomato on the second floor, useful for cooking pizza. Ned's house Ned is an old sailor who is good with ropes, maps, and boats. Players can trade him three balls of wool or pay him 15 coins for a coil of rope. He is also involved in the Dragon Slayer and Prince Ali Rescue quests. Players also speak to him for the Explorer's Ring 3 for the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks. There is also a fireplace here quite near the bank, useful for cooking lobsters from Karamja and training Cooking. Potter's house Located in the northern part of Draynor. It includes a potter's wheel for crafting various clay items and a kiln for firing them. It's extremely useful for training crafting at low level because of how close it is to the Draynor bank. It has replaced Barbarian Village in the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks. The Mysterious Old Man's House The Mysterious Old Man, having retired from his life of hosting various random events, can be found living in the house opposite to Morgan's residence. One noteworthy attraction of the M.O.M's home is a basement containing various items from the now-discontinued random events, such as the Spotlight from the Mime random event and the Gravestones from the Gravedigger random event. The basement can only be accessed during the absence of the Mysterious Old Man. The Wise Old Man's house This is now the home of the Wise Old Man, who can check the player's bank for leftover free-to-play quest junk. He may buy some items, like silverlight, but steals up to 5 of any runes players show him. There are strange books (Strange book,Book on chickens,Book of folklore) on the shelves, as well as a large quantity of tinderboxes, and rumours of some most untoward goings on, including a bank robbery. A goblin[1] seems to be living under the man's bed, as two small green feet are visible. Players can kick the bed causing it to shake. His telescope upstairs is pointing directly towards the Wizards' Tower - before the bank robbery, his telescope was pointing at the bank, causing suspicion that he would rob the Wizard's Tower next. Members can run errands for the Old Man by asking him if "there's anything I can do for you" and he will either ask for either a random amount of resources, or something which the player can make or buy (never very expensive), or he will ask if the player can deliver a message for him. Resources include things such as: silk, swamp tar, copper ore, eggs, etc.. Rewards (sometimes noted) vary from a few inexpensive seeds, to a stack of useful herbs, runes, and sometimes some Prayer experience. Bank There is evidence of increased security at the bank, with one guard standing by the fixed wall and another up a tree, this is due to the Bank robbery that happened in Draynor Village. The guard up the tree has a taste for stew and will give you 30 coins and later drop the bowl down should you give him some. With the potato field to the east, and the chicken farm to the west, this is on a par with doing banana picking as a source of a little handy cash. The bank also is one of the most popular locations for people to buy and sell willow logs, as there are several willow trees nearby. It is also a very popular place for players to burn logs, which gives experience in Firemaking. If you try to cut the tree closest to the bank, the guard will make comments regarding hitting him with the axe. The Skulls Headquarters The Skulls Headquarters is the headquarters for The Skulls. The building is visited during Stolen Hearts when the player follows Khnum back to there. There are some nettles nearby. Draynor Manor To the north of the village is a large mansion, which is home to three quests. It also houses the inter-dimensional portal that takes players to the Killerwatt plane once they complete the quest Ernest the Chicken. In the back of the mansion, there are gallows. The Draynor ghost Guy appears here. The Manor is the home of Count Draynor and mostly abandoned, apart from a Witch and the scientists Ava and doctor Oddenstein. Small Obelisk There is a small obelisk just south of the bank where players may recharge their Summoning points. It is useful to be there, because you can have a bank nearby, as well as an obelisk. Also, a lone black knight wanders the area. It is unknown why he is there. However, according to Betrayal at Falador, the Black Knight may be spying on the Wizard's Tower. The Skullery The hang-out pub for the Skulls, can be accessed via the trapdoor in north-west Draynor. This location also served as the entrance to Diango's Workshop. Quests * The quests A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains, and A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen may be started by speaking to Martin the Master Gardener, who is noted by his fancy Farming Skill-Cape, in Draynor Market Square. * Vampyre Slayer may be started by speaking to Morgan, in his house. * You can help Ernest the Chicken by speaking to Veronica at the entrance of Draynor Manor. * Animal Magnetism may be started by speaking to Ava in the western most room of Draynor Manor. * The quest for the Lost City is started by speaking to 1 of the 4 adventurers in the camp south-east of Draynor, on the edges of the Lumbridge Swamp. * Love Story can be started by talking to Mabel in a barn to the northeast. * Swept Away can be started south of Draynor Village, at the bridge to the Wizards' Tower, by talking to Maggie. * Dragon Slayer has parts where you speak to Ned. * Missing My Mummy is started by talking to Leela. * While Guthix Sleeps features shady strangers in the village. * Near the end of Ritual of the Mahjarrat, the player has a nightmarish vision here involving dead characters and destruction of the town. * Stolen Hearts can be started by talking to Ozan, with the entire beginning of the quest taking place in and around Draynor, replacing Prince Ali Rescue. Miscellaneous Wheat field This field here contains wheat (which becomes grain when picked), used to make flour. South of this field players will find Leela, one of the major characters in the Prince Ali Rescue quest. Onion Patch There is an onion patch located just south of the Draynor Bank. This patch can be useful for making yellow dye and cooking. Musician A musician is located east of Draynor Village and north of Leela. This feature can be used to rest and restore run energy. Heroes' Camp Found south-east of Draynor on the north-western side of the Lumbridge Swamp is the Heroes' Camp. It has 4 adventurers searching for the "Lost City" of Zanaris. You can speak to any of them to start the Lost City quest. The 4 adventurers consist of a Warrior, Wizard, Ranger, and Monk. Fishing spots Shrimps and anchovies may be fished with a small net, while sardines and herring may be fished with a rod and bait. Watch out for a combat level 33 Black Knight roaming the area. However, it's not as aggressive as the Black Knights in the Black Knights' Fortress. Willow trees This spot is famous for having many willows and being near a bank. Many people will chop trees there so there are many people to talk to, and since there is a bank, it's easy money/time on an unpopulated world. There are willow trees close by, with oak trees and normal trees not too far away. It is the proximity of these willow trees from Draynor's bank that made Draynor village very popular for players cutting willow logs as well as buying, selling, and burning willow logs. There used to be Dark Wizards wandering near the trees, but has now been removed. Guard in the tree There is a bank guard hiding in the tree beside the patched bank wall, with his legs hanging down. He says he's observing a suspect (Wise Old Man). If a player asks to help him, he will ask for a bowl of stew; he'll give the player 30 coins if he gets the stew and drops the empty bowl after awhile. Dock There is a dock with a boat in it that is located close to the fishing spots near the coast. It was added with the Draynor Village graphical update and has no use. Personalities * Aggie * Prince Ali * Diango * Draynor tree guard * Fortunato * Joe * Lady Keli * Leela * Maris * Martin the Master Gardener * Morgan * Ned * Ned's wife * Olivia * Ruantun * Shady Stranger * Suspicious outsider * Wise Old Man * Mysterious Old Man * Farmers * Crows * Musician * Music appreciators * Relomia, Emissary of Sliske Music * Diango's Little Helpers (Christmas 2005) * Down Below - The Draynor Village Sewer * High Spirits (Halloween 2006) * While We Sleep - Most of the land north of Draynor Village * Darkness in Misthalin - Main music for Draynor Village * Spooky - Draynor Manor * Worlds - Draynor Village * Draynor Market - Draynor Village market Gallery Draynor npc update Art.jpg|New Draynor NPC models found on FaceBook before the graphical updates. Graphic Update.jpg|The graphical update of Draynor as shown in a RuneFest e-mail. Trivia * For the two weeks of Hallowe'en 2008, Draynor Village was updated with a Hallowe'en theme. During this time, it was constantly night in Draynor with skeleton banners and giant pumpkin decorations everywhere. * Draynor Village has hosted a total of four holiday events: the 2005 Christmas event, the 2006 Hallowe'en event, the 2007 Christmas event, and the 2008 Hallowe'en event. * In the alternate timeline where the player doesn't exist, Draynor is said to be taken over by Vampyres by a zombified Katrine. * In the FunOrb game "Armies of Gielinor," one level of the Saradomin Strikes campaign takes place in the rough area of Draynor and is referred to as "Draynor Hill." Because the game is set during the God Wars and thus prior to Count Draynor's arrival in the region, this is possibly an error. However the Count may have taken the name in order to insert his authority when he moved there or it may have belonged to some relative of his. References pl:Draynor Village fi:Draynor Village no:Draynor Village es:Draynor Village zh-tw:德雷諾村 nl:Draynor Village Category:Misthalin Category:Draynor Village